1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training apparatus for emulating changes in resistance of a living body.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of Lafayette R. Hubbard's device for measuring and indicating changes in a living body, the possibility of discerning and recognizing small changes in the resistance of living body through an electrometer device has become routinely available. Mr. Hubbard's inventions and various improvements are described and illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,589 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,995.
Through the use of such devices, various patterns relating to changes in resistance occurring in the living body were discovered by Mr. Hubbard. Such patterns, also known as "reads", have been categorized and labeled in numerous publications. Operators of such devices are trained through the use of training films and training session to recognize such patterns.
One problem with such training films and training sessions is that the operators typically cannot experience all of the possible patterns which may be generated by a living body. This problem is due in part to the fact that some patterns are difficult to recognize unless experienced during actual use of an electrometer device. This problem is also due in part to the fact that some patterns occur infrequently in a living body. The infrequency of such patterns makes training difficult when humans are used to provide the actual training "reads". To visually recreate some of the patterns, some electrometer devices allow for the play back of previously recorded sessions. During these sessions various patterns may have been observed. While suitable for displaying patterns, the play back mode is not useful for hands-on training because the various controls are inoperative during play back. An electro-mechanical device of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,259.
The ability to provide recognizable patterns is desirable for training operators. What is needed then is a way to recreate these patterns in a way that is useful for training in a realistic environment. The recreation of these patterns would need to simulate the actual changes in resistance of living body.